


Closer

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito wakes Deidara up with one thing on his mind - it backfires on him.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> A fic request, if you feel like it :) Obito and Deidara wake up together, and it starts to get heated if you know what I mean ;)) Then Obito starts to kiss Deidara body, but Deidara is ticklish and he can't stop giggling, which ruins the mood. Thanks XD

Deidara has never been a heavy sleeper, but he sleeps for longer periods of time than Obito does.

Obito likes it like that. It means he can admire Deidara without the latter questioning his actions.

Deidara is such an interesting character.

Today, however, he’s feeling something else.

Reaching out, he cradles Deidara’s head in his arm and leans in for a kiss, one deep enough to raise Deidara from his slumber.

Deidara grumbles, completely against being woken up. He hums for a few seconds before his hands find their way to weave through Obito’s hair.

Obito grunts when he feels Deidara’s grip tighten. It feels as though he’s threatening to pull some of his hair out of his scalp.

“Good morning to you, too,” Obito mumbles, pulling away just enough before diving back in.

Deidara hums, turning his head to stifle a yawn. He turns his head back to watch Obito, his fingers continuing to comb his hair. “Better have a good reason to wake me up so goddamn early,” he slurs.

“A very good reason,” Obito agrees, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss once more.

Deidara continues to hum, licking at his lips — paying particularly thorough attention to the scar that splits his bottom lip. Obito obliges to Deidara’s silent request and parts his lips, plunging his tongue into Deidara’s mouth in a wicked dance for dominance.

Obito hardly loses these fights. He wonders if it’s always on purpose.

He breaks away when Deidara tugs at his hair. He allows himself to be dragged away for a few seconds before shaking Deidara’s hold off — he doesn’t actually let go but Obito can feel his grip slacken — and diving into his neck.

He begins to nip and suck at the skin, listening to Deidara’s breathy noises with each one of his nibbles.

“We have a mission,” Obito says between bites, lapping at the skin. He leaves as many bruises as he can, trailing soft kisses down to his collarbone.

“Hm?” Deidara hums, shivering when his lips brush against his chest. Obito ignores it and continues down, peppering his skin with kisses.

“A very important mission,” Obito says and licks Deidara’s nipple into his mouth. He soaks in the gasp that leaves Deidara’s body and even relishes in the aggressive tugging of his hair. He feels Deidara begin to grind up against him, evidently no longer tired from last night.

“Tell me about — ah — our mission, yeah,” Deidara says, tugging at Obito’s hair once more. Obito follows his direction and kisses him, soft lips brushing against softer ones.

“It involves me and you,” Obito mumbles into the kiss, hands stroking Deidara’s sides and chuckling when Deidara squirms at the contact. “It’s a very delicate mission.”

“That sounds very important, sir,” Deidara chuckles and Obito laughs with him, growling low in his throat at the honorific.

“You best pay attention, then,” Obito moves away from Deidara’s lips and begins to earnestly divert his attention elsewhere.

He hasn’t had the chance to before — Obito wants to pay more attention to Deidara’s torso. He thinks that a work of art such as this must be worshipped too, just like the ones Deidara creates.

Deidara never lets him. Obito thinks it’s completely unfair. He reaches out and grabs Deidara’s wrists, lightly pinning them by his sides. He starts kissing Deidara from his collarbone, spanning the entire length of the bone before he trails downward, peppering the skin with featherlight kisses that carry a roughened touch from his scars.

He hears Deidara gasp, a sharp inhale that he would have missed if it wasn’t for his close proximity. Obito chuckles to himself and then he feels Deidara writhe beneath him.

Obito continues to kiss him, even biting down at times to leave a bruise. Deidara’s writhing becomes stronger and eventually, he hears a snort.

Obito glances up, finding Deidara peering down at him with his bottom lip tucked under his top row of teeth. Obito raises an eyebrow at him and continues to kiss him, only to have Deidara continue to struggle — wait, no, he’s shaking.

With laughter.

Ah, so that’s why Deidara doesn’t let him kiss him on the chest.

Still, he finds it amusing. Obito continues his assault, dragging his lips here and there and biting whenever he can. Deidara’s muffled laughter soon becomes more audible and he giggles outright, twitching and winding his fingers into his hair.

“Stop, yeah!” Deidara says through puffs of laughter. “Stop!”

“This is part of the mission, now,” Obito says and shakes Deidara’s hands off, keeping his kisses consistent. Deidara is weak with laughter, unable to gather strength in his hands.

“Tobi, hm!” Deidara says, arching off of the bed as Obito presses a kiss in a particularly sensitive place. “I’m going to murder you!”

Obito chuckles, every breath of his making Deidara twitch.

Deidara hisses, tossing himself to his side and bringing Obito over. Obito decides to give up, crawling back up to face Deidara and grins smugly to himself at Deidara’s red face. He reaches out and brushes away some of the tears that prick at the corners of Deidara’s eye with his thumb.

“You never told me you were ticklish,” Obito says.

“You never asked, hm,” Deidara replies, breathless.

Obito thinks about it for a second, nodding when he realizes that the topic has, indeed, never been brought up before. Deidara just never let him kiss him on the chest and Obito never lingered. “Well, I guess the mission’s canceled now,” he says. “Do you want to grab breakfast?”

Deidara narrows his eyes at him and then Obito feels his fingers probe at his side. Obito doesn’t respond.

“Damn,” Deidara mutters.

“Breakfast?” Obito repeats himself, stifling a laughing fit.

“Fine,” Deidara says, rolling onto his back.

Obito glances at him and realizes that he’s not going to wake up. Sighing, he rolls off of the bed and heads out of their room — breakfast in bed for the spoiled brat, then.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ignored the fact that Obito and Deidara were supposed to wake up together. Whoops! Hope you still enjoyed this nonetheless, anon.
> 
> This is dedicated to the anon that sent me this prompt. Thanks so much for the prompt, anon!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net) if you have a request. I'm always accepting prompts and the only regulation I have is that I only write for T/ObiDei.
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts!


End file.
